Those White Roses
by Sunset Mountains
Summary: Katniss is being haunted by President Snow, Peeta wants an official marriage but will she accept the ring from someone else? The Hunger Games are back. When Panem crumbles under Katniss's finger tips and ignites the fire once again, can she stop it?
1. Prologue

I breathe in his honey-scented hair, my hand slowly caressing his cheek. His chest rise and falls as sleep takes over. "Don't leave." I whisper, digging my face deeper into his short locks of golden hair. Peeta mumbles something inaudible but I don't question. I release myself from him and Peeta emits a groan. I lean over and lightly plant a kiss on his forehead, slightly ruffling his hair. "I love you, you big baby." I whisper, giggling. Getting myself out of my bed, I lumber across the hall and find myself in front of the television set. I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of The Games overwhelmed me and not even Peeta could chase away those nightmares. A sharp pain nudged me in the stomach and I winced. _When was this baby gonna come out? _Flipping through channels, static erupted from the TV and light seemed to fill every corner of the room.

The news was on and there sat a man, almost my age but older. His face was smoldered in smoke and he looked purely exhausted, bags of tiredness framing his gray eyes. He seemed familiar, so familiar it was almost eerie. The announcer spoke. "This heroic man risked his life to save a small child, whose house caught on fire near a minefield. The child got out, almost completely unharmed except for a few bruises. This was an amazing feat for someone who had not originally originated from this district. The fire happened about 3 in the morning, while everyone was asleep. What's your name young man?" I could clearly see the outlines of District 2 in the background. The other man spoke, clearing his throat. "Gale." The words erupted in my mind, stung me so hard I felt as if I couldn't breathe. _Gale. _"How did you notice the fire?" The Hunger Games interviews flashed through my mind. I shook my head, those were over. The real Games were yet to come. "Well I was pretty much restless; I couldn't sleep because my mind was on the past." _Same here. _"Anyways, I smelled smoke outside. I thought the grass might have been on fire, so I quickly went outside to see a radiant glow in the distance. As I descended towards it, smoke filled my lungs and the heat intensified immensely. The house seemed to be deserted, but that's when I heard a scream. I hurled myself into the building and ran up the stairs. The fire was spreading fast and soon I found her, her face layered in ash and tears and I swooped her up, ran outside and quickly alerted part of the district. Soon the fire was out and the little girl was reunited with her mother." Gale finished, letting out a husky cough. Pride shone in his eyes."Why Gale, what made you do such a sacrificial thing?" Gale inhaled deeply and responded. "I did it because I know it would be what a certain someone would do." The response calmed me. I was afraid for a second that Gale turned out to be some kind of delusional pedophile, but, it turns out he's still sane. "Oh, and who is that, if you don't mind me asking?" The announcer asked, eyeing him. Gale withdrew a long, exhausted breath and finally spoke up."Katniss."


	2. Chapter 2

_Gale. _I entwined my fingers in my hair and bit my lower lip. Gale saved a life. All because of me. My eyes darted back to the screen.

Gales was speaking. "I thought about what a tragedy it would be to lose a child. I admit that I designed the bombs that killed her sister, Primrose." I saw a hint of tears of tears threatening to flow out, but he stayed strong. It was then I realized that my throat was burning and tears were streaming down my face.

"Why were you thinking of her?" The announcer raised an eyebrow. My own heart was thumping against my chest rapidly, and I felt my chest tighten. "W-well I'd rather not say." Gale admitted. This made my heart pace increase even more. "Aw come on." The announcer laughed, giving Gale a friendly punch to the shoulder. "You can tell us!" Gale swallowed nervously. "Well the truth is that-." Peeta came barging into the room and I flicked off the TV before Gale could finish. Now I'll never know what he said.

"Katniss?" Peeta said softly. "Yes?" I choked. "What's wrong?" Peeta asked. Of course. What was I supposed to say? "N-nothing." I stammered. _God, _I am _such _a horrible liar. "Katniss."I inhaled deeply. "Okay, okay." I pointed to the television. "Gale." Peeta nodded and I sucked in another breath. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest. Peeta stroked my hair, his body heat enwrapping me in warmth. I spent a few minutes listening to his steady breathing before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Prim was running. Massive trees towered over he, twigs snapping under her every step. She wasn't anywhere near the bombing where she died. Then, swiftly trailing behind her was Gale. He was practically soundless, leaping over shrubs and branches with ease. A silver glint shone in the vacant darkness. Gale had a knife. He was going to kill Prim. "Katniss!" Prim screamed as Gale caught up to her. Except it wasn't Prim who was screaming, it was Rue. I felt my heart crumble. I wanted to scream, to scream and run to her. But I couldn't. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. "Katniss!" It was Prim screaming in Rue's voice again. _NO! _My mind screamed. Gale pounced, yanked Prim by the shoulder and faced him. Sheer horror reflected in Prim's eyes. Then I helplessly watched as the knife plunged into my sister's heart.


End file.
